Drunken Nights
by CleverClearConcise12
Summary: You (reader) and Phil get back drunk from a night on the town, but someone interrupts. [Warning, contains sex scene]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: **[THIS IS NOT A PHANFIC] This is an imagine.** Don't know how many parts of this I'm going to make. This is my first imagine, and I'm a virgin writing this, so critique and comments are welcome!_

* * *

The moonbeams glinted off Phil's pale body as you both walked a little tipsy back to the flat. It's no wonder you were both drunk off the full bottle of wine you shared at the fancy restaurant downtown. He tripped on an uneven spot in the pavement and caught himself on your waist. You wrapped your arm around his shoulder to steady both of you. Pausing, Phil turned to you and stared into your eyes. "Your eyes are hypnotizing tonight," he mumbled breathily. You let out a high pitched giggle and continued walking with his finger tracing small circles on your side. His tuxedo and bowtie just made him that much sexier than he already was, and you wouldn't let him shave before he left, telling him he looked sexy with a bit of stubble. The lacy dress that he picked out just for you felt amazing as his fingers played with the patterns on your waist.

You wasted no time as soon as you were inside the flat. You didn't see that Dan was curled up on the couch. Phil's tuxedo was off in a matter of seconds as it hit the floor; no need to worry about wrinkles right now. He kissed you gently at first, slowly roughening the kiss as you backstepped to his room, careful not to make too much noise as to wake Dan if he was in his room. Phil's hands wandered up and down your body as you curled your fingers into his hair. Your ass slammed a little too loudly into Phil's door, neither of you realizing it was shut in the first place. Phil fumbled with the door knob while keeping the kiss intact, but he couldn't find the knob without loudly tapping the door. You giggled under the kiss as he finally found the doorknob and swung the door open. He broke the kiss to trail soft kisses down your jaw. You remove his bowtie and begin to unbutton his dress shirt as he begins to bite and suck on your neck lightly, leaving little marks.

You spin Phil around and push him onto the bed, crawling on top and straddling him. You begin kissing him roughly then he pushes his tongue into your mouth and you let him in, twisting your tongue with his in an intricate dance. As you make out, you unbutton the rest of his shirt as he presses his thumbs into your hips gently. You pull his torso up so he can remove the rest of his shirt as you begin to lift up the dress to get it over your head. You break the kiss as he lies back and finish removing the dress to reveal a black, silky, lace bra and a matching thong. He roars in that cheesy way of his, and you purr back at him. If only we had whiskers right now, you thought, but then dismissed the thought.

You begin trailing light kisses down his jawline, to his neck, and on to his chest as he entwines his fingers in your hair. You tweak his nipples and bite them gently, coaxing a small gasp and a moan. You continue trailing kisses down his torso as he tugs on your hair, and you gently moan between breaths. You begin undoing his belt and pants as you trail your tongue right on the edge of his pants line. He moans softly then you hear a sharp surprised gasp. You look up to see him looking at the doorway.

You look to where Phil's eyes lead as he shockingly says, "Dan! What are you doing there? How long have you been there?"

"Enough to get a little turned on…" Dan replies sheepishly as he steps forward. "But I was wondering if…well maybe it's too awkward to ask now…"

"No, what were you going to ask?" you say, now curious.

"Well I was kinda' wondering if I could…well…join you guys?" Dan steps forward a bit further.

"You mean…a threesome?" Phil asked a bit confusedly.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to comment and critique!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: After much excitement, I've decided to upload chapter 2 a little earlier than planned. However, I'm really busy right now, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up._

* * *

"Well…yeah…" You and Phil look at each other for a bit, and you nod your head at him. Phil looks back to Dan and says, "Sure, bro." You continue your work on Phil's pants as you hear Dan undressing quickly. You pull Phil's pants off and start palming his hardening dick gently as you crawl lustfully back up to make out with him. Dan crawls onto the bed and unclips your bra and begins massaging your breasts. Both you and Phil are moaning into each other's mouths as Dan snickers sexually beside you. Phil suddenly sweeps himself from underneath you to put himself on the opposite side of you that Dan's on and straddles one leg. Dan then straddles the other leg and proceeds to lick one of your nipples as Phil sucks the other. You begin bucking your hips beneath them and Phil brings his fingers down under your lacy thong to gently begin massaging your clitoris as his other hand caresses your breast. Dan's using one hand to fondle your breast as the other trails lightly up and down your side, bringing plenty of goose bumps to your skin.

You feel yourself coming close to a first climax and you begin whispering, "I'm close." Phil hears this and pulls himself up to your face to kiss you as he awkwardly attempts to remove his underwear. Dan leans up and starts giggling at Phil's futile attempt. Dan nimbly removes his underwear, obviously a little more skilled at it. Phil eventually gives up on removing them in the current position and simply gets up to remove them. You and Dan are both giggling pretty intensely as Phil crawls back onto the bed with his head hung low in shame. "Don't worry, babe, it's fine," you say through giggles.

Now that the embarrassment was over, Phil quickly leans in and bites your neck gently, leaving little marks that are sure to bruise. Dan removes your underwear fully and starts trailing light kisses and licks on your inner thighs. Dan continues up your thighs till he gets to your clitoris and begins flicking his tongue over it, bringing you close to climax again as you begin moaning loudly now. By now, both the boys dicks are quite hard. Between moans, you manage to whisper in Phil's ear, "I'm ready." He reaches over into the nightstand drawer and pulls out two condoms.

"Have you done anal before?" questions Dan as he pulls his face out from between your thighs.

"Well, no…it can't be that bad, can it…?" you say hesitatingly.

"Nothing to be afraid of, as long as we prepare you," Dan said with a glint in his eye. He stuck a finger into your anus gently, causing a small gasp. Phil got the bottle of lube out of his nightstand and passed it to Dan before biting open the condom wrapper and handing it to you. You slide it gently on as he moans lightly. Dan pulls out the finger he'd been working in your asshole and applies some lube before putting two fingers in and twisting gently. Then he starts kissing and sucking and biting your thighs a little more viciously than Phil had. With the tension rising more and more, you began to stroke Phil's dick gently, coaxing more moans from him. He crawls closer toward your mouth, and you pull yourself up to kiss the tip before pulling it into your mouth and gently sucking it, making Phil thrust lightly into your mouth enough to lightly touch your gag reflex, but you push back the feeling.


End file.
